Melody Hutan
by ika.zordick
Summary: Ini bukan romance fantasy yang seperti kalian pikirkan. Ini hanya kisah peri hutan yang berubah menjadi lelaki demi mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Kibum!straight (diawal) GS!kyuhyun (diawal) December Ceria Kihyun


Melody Hutan

.

.

Ini bukan sebuah cerita romantis fantasy seperti judul. Ini hanya kisah seorang peri hutan yang mencari cinta sejatinya dengan di temani seorang lelaki hidung belang.

.

Kim Kibum & Cho Kyuhyun

.

Fantasy, Romance

.

"WE ARE YOUNG! WILD AND FREE!" suara teriakan memekakkan telinga itu berasal dari salah satu bus yang melaju cepat menuju ke tempat perkemahan alam terbuka. Kegiatan tahunan sekolah yang menyebabkan seluruh murid sekolah A, diharuskan mengikutinya. Ada yang merasa ini merepotkan—tapi ada yang merasa, jika ini anugerah.

Contohnya para siswa lelaki yang pasti lebih menyukai kegiatan tanpa aturan rumah dan belajar. Bermalam dengan para wanita—meski mereka tidak di satu atap. Mereka akan menyukai, asalkan bersama teman teman berkumpul dan berteriak bersama.

Seperti saat ini.

Kibum dan teman temannya yang sepertinya menikmati acara tahunan sekolah mereka. Mereka sibuk menyanyikan lagu terbaru dari boy band manly yang sangat menggambarkan mereka sekali.

Muda

Liar

Dan bebas.

Yup. Bebas ketika berada di acara tahunan sekolah. Tidak ada ibu yang cerewet, ayah yang pengatur dan juga tugas yang menumpuk. Yang terpenting. Banyak wanita.

"Hei Kibum" Hangeng—teman Cina yang menyukai basket itu menunjuk ke deretan kursi bus paling depan. Kibum melihat arah tunjukkan Hangeng, menemukan Ahn Hee Yeon, Hani—anak kelas sebelah yang cantik dan sexy yang menatapnya. "Dia sedari tadi melihatmu"

Kibum melempar senyum pembunuhnya, membuat Hani balik melempar senyum dan membuat para anak perempuan memekik tertahan. "Wuoooo" dan para anak lelaki berteriak heboh. "Kau memang hebat teman, padahal aku menginginkannya juga" protes yang lainnya menepuk bagian tubuh Kibum yang bisa mereka jangkau.

Kibum hanya menyeringai. Dia dapat mangsanya malam ini dan itu gadis tercantik di sekolah mereka.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia ke tempat perkemahan dengan rok yang pendek dan baju yang ketat seperti itu?" cibir Ryeowook—membuat para anak lelaki lain menatapnya tak suka.

"Kau persis seperti ibuku. Urusan dia di gigit nyamuk atau malah di gigit lelaki nanti" tawa Heechul meledak. "Yang jelas, nikmati saja pemandangan gundukan gunung yang lebih indah dari fuji itu"

Ryeowook mendesis jijik. Teman temannya pasti sudah terpengaruh drama drama yang tayang setiap malam di televise. Mungkin sebentar lagi para teman temannya akan menjadi serigala atau harimau. Mengerikan.

Ika. Zordick

Perkemahan musim panas memang yang terbaik. Pemandian alam terbuka dengan bintang bintang bertabur di atasnya juga. Alam memang terbaik soal itu dan selalu di salah gunakan oleh orang orang bijak berlebih sejenis Kibum dan teman temannya.

"Woi woi… lihat lihat lihat! Punggungnya putih sekali" mengintip adalah adegan tak senonoh yang bisa di kenakan sanksi serius oleh hukum. Pelecehan sexual dan sepertinya para bocah bocah lelaki itu menikmatinya.

"Hei minggir! Aku tidak lihat!"

"Aku mau lihat juga!"

"Hoi, Heechul kau menginjak kakiku"

"Cina oleng, jangan mendorongku!"

"Shindong, kau di belakang! Badanmu besar"

"Hei siapa yang kentut! Bau sekali!"

Kibum menatap jengah teman temannya. Kalau begini kapan ia bisa menikmati pemandangan alam—ralat—menikmati pemandangan yang sama dengan dinikmati oleh teman temannya maksudnya. "Harusnya gentian!" protesnya.

"Hei Kibum, kau membuatku iri." Tuding Shindong membuat Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lihatlah! Dada Hani sangat indah!"

"ASTAGA! KAU MIMISAN!"

Ika. Zordick

Seorang wanita cantik dengan celana pendek dan baju tanpa lengan ketatnya sedang menatap intens cermin yang dibawanya. Ia dengan telaten merias dirinya, memasang lipstick berwarna merah merona ke bibirnya. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya teman satu tendanya bertanya. Wanita cantik yang sedang merias dirinya itu—Hani hanya memutar bola matanya. Malas meladeni teman sok alimnya.

"Bertemu Kibum" jawabnya dengan nada ketus yang sangat tercermin.

"Kibum itu laki laki jahat, Hani. Kau tahu sendiri, dia sering mencampakkan para gadis"

"Apa peduliku, yang jelas dia tampan!" jawab Hani acuh. "Dia itu normal. Lelaki mana yang tidak tertarik dengan tubuh wanita. Dan untuk mempertahankannya wanita perlu menjadi lebih indah, kau tahu"

"Ku rasa kau sudah gila. Wanita yang dicintai tidak akan di rusak oleh lelakinya. Itu yang benar. Lagi pula Kibum bahkan tidak mencintaimu. Dia itu hanya ingin mempermainkanmu!"

PRAAK

Hani menutup kasar tempat make upnya. Dia nyalang menatap teman setendanya itu. Ia cepat memakai jaketnya, mengancingkannya hingga atas dan keluar dari tenda. Ia malas berdebat. Kibum sudah menunggunya. Sebaiknya dia cepat atau lelaki itu akan kembali ke dalam tendanya dan berubah pikiran untuk bertemu dengannya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam hutan. Mencari cari sosok Kibum dan tak butuh lima menit ia berjalan. Ia menemukannya. "Kau lama sekali, aku hampir mati karena bosan" ujar Kibum.

"Ma—maaf." Hani mencoba membenarkan letak rambutnya yang berantakan. Kibum menghela nafas. Ia menarik gadis itu mendekat kepadanya. Langsung mencium bibirnya. Sementara Hani, dia membelalak kaget. Kenyataannya, ini kali pertama untuknya. Tapi dia tak boleh bilang pada Kibum. Itu memalukan dan Kibum pasti mentertawakannya.

Hani mencoba menggapai leher Kibum. Ia berjinjit dan mencari posisi termudah agar bisa membalas ciuman Kibum. Dia memejamkan matanya dan Kibum sungguh hebat dalam memperlakukannya. Suhu tubuhnya memanas dan rasanya gila. Susah untuk menggambarkannya, manis, sakit dan kenyal di bibir dan lidahnya.

"Ki—aah~" Kibum bahkan tak segan untuk meremas bokong sintal milik wanita cantik yang menjadi topic panas di kalangan teman temannya. Hani menjauhkan tubuh Kibum ketika di rasanya ia butuh waktu untuk bernafas. Hani melihat sekelilingnya, gelap dan ia rasa hanya ada dia dan Kibum di sini. Mereka tidak akan ketahuan guru dan artinya tidak akan ada laporan pada keluarganya.

"Kenapa?" Suara rendah Kibum di telinganya membuatnya merinding. Ini hebat. Apakah lelaki sebegitu memabukkan seperti lelaki ini.

"Aku hanya lelah" Hani menatap wajah Kibum yang tepat di atas. Ia tidak menyesal. Lelaki itu sangat tampan di matanya. Semua pesonanya membuat Hani bahkan lupa dimana mereka dan apa status mereka. Kibum tersenyum lembut, di tariknya Hani ke sebuah batu besar dengan permukaan datar yang tak jauh dari sana. Mereka sepertinya masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan.

Kibum membantu Hani untuk naik ke atas batu itu—mendudukkannya ke sana. Kibum mendongakkan wajah itu, menatap dalam ke dalam manik kecoklatan milik Hani. "Kau sangat cantik" membuat rona kentara di wajah putih pucat milik sang wanita.

Tangan Kibum menurunkan resleting itu perlahan, melepaskannya dari tempatnya. Dia bisa melihat bahu mulus milik Hani. Setidaknya ia tak menyesal meski ia tak melihat saat mengintip di tempat pemandian tadi. Jantung Hani berpacu keras saat Kibum dengan gemblengnya meletakkan tangannya di atas dadanya. Lelaki itu sungguh tak malu—sepertinya sudah biasa.

Rasa takut terselip di benaknya. Hani meragu. Kibum dengan cekatan menarik kaos tanpa lengannya, meninggalkan bagian atas tubuhnya hanya di tutupi pakaian dalam. "Kibum" dia takut. Sangat takut. Bagaimana jika dia hamil? Bagaimana jika gurunya tiba tiba datang dan mereka berdua di adukan kepada orang tuanya? Bagaimana jika—

Bets—

Hani spontan menutupi dadanya saat Kibum santai melepas kaitan branya. "Ada apa?" Kibum tidak suka ada penolakan. Hani menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar. Kibum secara lembut menarik tangan Hani, membuka pertahanan terakhir daerah pribadi atas sang wanita. "Aku suka, milikmu indah." Dan kata kata ini kembali membuat Hani merasa dia memenangkan hati Kibum. Tidak masalah jika ketahuan. Mungkin dia akan di nikahkan dengan Kibum, apalagi jika ia sampai hamil anak dari lelaki itu.

Hani menguatkan tekadnya. Tidak akan ada masalah. Asalkan Kibum disini, bersama dirinya. Hingga—

SREEK

"Ki—" Kibum seolah tertarik ke belakang dan menghilang ke dalam ke gelapan malam. "Kibum" panggil Hani. Dia mulai ketakutan. Dia meraih jaketnya, memakainya asal dan ketika itu pula angin berhembus—menyingkirkan awan, membiarkan rembulan menyinari daerah tempat Hani berpijak. Tepat di depannya, dua langkah di depannya. Tempat Kibum berpijak baru saja, disana jurang yang dalam terlihat.

"KIBUUUUMM!"

(Note: Jangan berbuat mesum di daerah hutan dan gunung jika kalian tak ingin bernasib sama dengan Kibum)

Ika. Zordick

"Uhuk uhuk" Kibum membuka matanya. Rasa sakit mendera di sekujur tubuhnya, dia mencoba mengangkat tangan kirinya, karena ia tak yakin bisa mengangkat tangan kanannya—mati rasa. Ia mungkin akan mati sebentar lagi. Ia mencoba meraih mentari pagi yang mengintip dari rerimbunan pohon di atasnya dan darah menetes dari tangannya itu. Sepertinya ia bersimbah darah.

"Ku pikir kau mati" suara seorang wanita terdengar. Tapi Kibum bahkan susah menolehkan wajahnya ke samping untuk melihat sosok wanita yang menemukannya. Dia sadar ia terjatuh dari jurang dan di saat itu ia teringat Tuhan. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan nasihat ayahnya kalau menonton film dewasa itu dosa.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu" Kibum dengan sisa tenaganya berusaha menanggapi.

Wanita itu menghela nafas. "Orang jahat akan sulit untuk mati. Terlalu banyak orang yang membencimu dan menyumpahimu. Kau tahu" Kibum pikir dia pasti sedang bertemu dengan malaikat pencabut nyawanya. Tapi matanya berkedip saat melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat ikal panjang yang menunjukkan diri tepat di mukanya.

"Aku tahu" Kibum jadi teringat wanita wanita yang sering ia campakkan setelah ia nikmati.

"Aku akan memberi kesempatan untukmu hidup. Tapi ada bayarannya" Kibum mendadak ingat ibunya. Ia merindukannya. Ibunya pasti menangis tersedu sedu jika berita tentang hilangnya ia di jurang karena berbuat mesum sampai ke telinganya. Ia tidak mampu jika ibunya harus mengirimkan sumpah serapah dan omelannya bukannya doa ketika ia di neraka nanti.

"Apa itu?"

"Bantu aku mencari suami baik yang menerimaku apa adanya"

Rasa sakit itu buruk. Kibum tak mampu menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya lagi. Dia itu anak manja bahkan luka gores sedikit saja ibunya akan memekik seperti orang hutan. "Setuju" Kibum sayang dengan ibunya dan kelebatan tentang adiknya yang mengambil ibunya darinya seperti kaset rusak di memori otaknya.

" _Maaf hyung, thehun jadi anak tunggal thekarang. Ibu milik Thehun!"_ Wajah adiknya membuat tubuhnya berkali kali lipat menjadi lebih sakit.

Wanita itu merebah di atas tubuh Kibum, menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada telapak tangannya dan kedua lututnya dalam posisi mengukung tubuh Kibum. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya, menarik tangan kiri Kibum yang memiliki luka paling sedikit dan menjilatnya. Secara ajaib luka itu menghilang begitu saja.

Kibum melotot melihatnya. Siapa gerangan wanita ini?

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Kyuhyun si peri hutan" gadis itu menyeringai nakal, menjilat permukaan wajah Kibum yang di penuhi luka. "Kau lumayan tampan, siapa namamu?" dan luka luka itu menghilang

"Kim Kibum"

Ika. Zordick

Kibum terbangun di pagi selanjutnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya. Ia lapar. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, hewan hewan kecil berbulu—seperti tupai, kelinci dan marmut terlihat senang melihatnya. "Apa kalian teman si peri hutan?" Kibum mungkin sudah gila. Dia berharap hewan hewan itu akan berbicara padanya.

"Apa kau lapar?" Kibum mendongak saat mendengar suara wanita yang ia rasa adalah Kyuhyun. Kini ia bisa melihat gadis cantik itu secara sempurna. Kulit putih saljunya, bibir manisnya dan bola mata yang begitu indah. Kibum hampir mimisan ketika melihat lekukan tubuh sempurnanya yang hanya di balut gaun putih tipis nyaris transparan—peri itu tak memakai pakaian dalam.

"Pikiranmu kotor!" dan wanita itu berdecih membuat Kibum buru buru membuang wajahnya. Bisa bahaya jika ia memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak pada penyelamatnya yang bukan manusia itu. Kibum kini melihat kaki jenjang wanita itu yang menapak di tanah, membuat bunga bunga kecil tumbuh di tanah yang yang baru saja ia jejaki. Benar benar peri. Peri yang sangat cantik.

Mata lancang Kibum kembali melihat sosok sang wanita. Ia terpesona. Ia akui baru kali ini ia melihat wanita yang lebih cantik dari ibunya. Sangat cantik. Membuatnya merasa ingin—

Melindungi.

Ika. Zordick

"KIM KIBUUUUM!" suara pekikan ibunya yang sangat ia rindukan terdengar. Pelukan hangat langsung menyambutnya, membuat Kibum yang biasanya akan mendorong ibunya—berteriak bahwa itu memalukan kini membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Mom~" panggilnya dan derai air mata yang membuat mascara ibunya luntur benar benar pemandangan yang membuat Kibum tersenyum canggung. "Mascaramu luntur"

"Astaga astaga! Inilah kenapa aku selalu tidak suka kalau ayahmu yang membelikan alat make up ku" pekiknya buru buru menghapus air matanya. Kibum tersenyum saja, ayahnya yang sedang bekerja pasti sedang bersin bersin sekarang.

"Permisi" suara lembut itu membuat Hyuna—ibu Kibum melirik ke belakang tubuh anaknya. Ia menemukan seorang pria dengan setelan serba putih yang kotor di sana. Hyuna menatap anaknya, Kibum selalu membawa wanita ke rumah dan kali ini laki laki. Apa anaknya memiliki gangguan otak karenanya.

"Siapa dia Kibum?" Hyuna memasang wajah ramahnya. Ia hanya memasang wajah tidak sukanya pada wanita wanita yang menggoda anaknya. Jika laki laki pasti teman Kibum, bukan seseorang yang ingin mengambil Kibum darinya. Hyuna itu ibu yang protective dan sayangnya anak anaknya terlalu mempunyai manhood yang terlalu kuat menarik wanita.

"Dia temanku. Mom, bolehkan dia tinggal di rumah kita ya. Dia kehilangan semuanya karena kebakaran dan—"

Belum selesai Kibum dengan cerita masuk akalnya. Hyuna sudah menangis terlebih dahulu. "Astaga, kasihannya! Masuklah masuklah! Jangan bersedih!" dia juga memiliki hati yang sangat baik. Kibum seharusnya tidak usah mengarang cerita aneh sebelumnya, dia tahu ia akan bisa meluluhkan hatinya ibunya dengan sekali pukul.

"Tapi kami tidak punya kamar kosong" Hyuna tersadar mendadak.

"Aku tidak ingin berbagi kamar. Mathukkan thaja dia ke kamar Kibum hyung. Kan Kibum hyung yang membawanya" Sehun—adik Kibum menghampiri ibu mereka itu. Mengecup bibir Hyuna sekilas. "Mom aku pergi" ia mengambil helm hitamnya.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Sebelum Daddy pulang" sahutnya membenarkan jaket kulit putihnya. Kyuhyun berkedip melihat bocah yang memiliki selisih satu tahun dengan Kibum itu. Dia tampan dengan rambut putihnya. "Aku pergi datar!"

"Jangan pulang pulang lagi kau cadel!"

Sehun berlalu dengan suara deru motornya yang semakin menghilang. "Dia adik Kibum, namanya Sehun" Hyuna menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterpesonaannya. Kau sebaiknya istirahat. Ah—siapa namamu?"

"Kyuhyun"

"Nama yang bagus. Anggap saja rumah kami sebagai rumah sendiri"

Ika. Zordick

"Kibum, bajunya kebesaran!" Kyuhyun mendumel ketika kemeja Kibum seolah menenggelamkannya. Kibum tidak berniat untuk memperdulikan Kyuhyun, ia lebih memilih kembali membaca bukunya. "Hei Kibum! Kau sedang apa?"

"Membaca" jawab Kibum acuh.

"Sehun itu—"

"Dia menyukai wanita. Kau yang berubah menjadi pria seperti ini akan merepotkan. Hanya homo yang akan menerimamu Kyuhyun" Kibum tak habis pikir. Adiknya juga akan dengan senang hati berbagi kamar dengan Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun itu wanita. Dia dengan sosok lelaki hanya akan membuat para lelaki menjauhinya. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau memperistri seorang lelaki.

"Laki laki sekarang tidak akan menerima wanita apa adanya. Jika hanya untuk mencari lelaki yang menyukaiku, itu tidak sulit. Tapi untuk mencari lelaki yang mencintai apa adanya itu yang sulit. Dengan tubuh pria seperti ini, aku akan mendapatkan hati mereka bukan mereka yang hanya ingin bersetubuh denganku"

Kibum merasa tertohok. Apa Kyuhyun sedang menceramahinya.

Kibum menyingkirkan bukunya. Menatap ke dalam mata Kyuhyun. "Tapi bagaimana membuat laki laki normal jatuh cinta padamu tanpa melihat gendermu?"

"Oleh karenanya aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Kibum, Kyuhyun! Turun! Saatnya makan!" Suara teriakan Hyuna membuat Kibum menghela nafas. Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ibu memanggil kita. Ayo makan!" Kyuhyun tak mengerti tapi debaran jantung itu singgah di hatinya saat melihat tatapan sayu Kibum padanya.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun duduk di samping Kibum. Dia menatap makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya. Kelihatannya enak. Hyuna duduk di hadapan Kibum, setelah melepas apronnya. Dia menuangkan nasi pada suaminya.

"Ayo berdoa dahulu!" Hyuna tersenyum. Membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, ia jadi merindukan sosok ibunya yang telah lama tiada. Ia melirik tiga lelaki yang duduk di meja yang sama dengannya. Seseorang dengan rambut bercat putih di hadapannya pastilah Kim Sehun. Dia tampan dengan garis rahang yang sempurna dan hidungnya yang mancung.

Kyuhyun melirik sang pemimpin keluarga. Lelaki itu tak terlihat tua, bukankah dia ayah dari Kibum dan Sehun. Dia masih terlihat muda dan tampan. "Selamat makan" dan ketiga lelaki bersuara berat di meja makan itu mengucapkan salam untuk makan.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kyuhyun?" lelaki yang berusia paling tua di meja makan itu menyapa Kyuhyun setelah memakan sesuap nasinya. Dia tersenyum sangat lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Namaku Hyun Seung. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyuhyun"

"Kyuhyun—ah, kau boleh memanggil aku dan suamiku, Mommy dan Daddy. Kami sangat menginginkan anak manis sepertimu tidak seperti dua anak kurang ajar ini, mereka selalu membuat kepala kami pusing" adu Hyuna. Dia meletakkan daging di mangkuk makanan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tampan kan Mom" Sehun mulai merayu ibunya. Kibum mendengus.

"Tapi cadel. Kau tidak sempurna"

"Jangan bertengkar di depan makanan" Hyun Seung memperingatkan. Keduanya mengkerut takut. Mereka kembali makan dengan tenang.

"Kyuhyun hyung, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Sehun bertanya. Dia menunjukkan senyuman memikatnya.

"Tentu boleh." Kyuhyun melirik Kibum. Kibum masih kukuh untuk diam. Tapi sepotong daging di letakkan Kibum di mangkuknya.

"Makanlah, kau terlihat kurus"

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di depan laptop Kibum. Dia baru saja di ajari Kibum untuk memutar film kartun di sana. Dia suka film animasi yang bisa membuatnya tertawa yang berkisah tentang sebuah mahluk kuning dan teman temannya. Kyuhyun bahkan tak berhenti tertawa.

"Kibum belum pulang" ringisnya.

Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa berada di rumah bernuansa sederhana itu. Rumah hangat dengan adanya ibu dan ayah serta dua orang pria yang menjaganya sebagai saudara. Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya. Ia selalu merasa kesepian kalau Kibum belum pulang. Dia tak bisa tidur kalau Kibum tak di sampingnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

Kyuhyun melangkah ke luar kamar Kibum. Berjalan pelan hingga dia sampai di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar itu dan suara benda jatuh terdengar di dalam. "SEHUN! KAU BAIK BAIK SAJA?" tanyanya dan tak lama kemudian Sehun membukakan pintu.

Rambut pria itu acak acakkan dan dia tak menggunakan baju bagian atas. "Hyung, kau mengganggu saja. Ada apa?" Sehun sudah di peringatkan untuk tidak kurang ajar pada Kyuhyun oleh ibu dan ayahnya atau uang jajannya di potong.

"Kibum belum pulang?"

"Dia pasti ke club malam." Jawab Sehun. "Sebentar lagi juga akan pulang"

"Sehun!" suara wanita memanggil dari dalam kamar membuat Sehun berbalik.

"Sebentar!" sahutnya. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu hyung?"

Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata Sehun. "Kenapa kau memaksa berhubungan dengannya kalau kau tak menyukainya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dan itu membuat Sehun terdiam. "Aku akan melanjutkan menonton kartun"

Kyuhyun melangkah kembali ke dalam kamar Kibum. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Menatap langit langit kamar. "Kibum dan Sehun sama saja. Mereka sama sama laki laki tidak baik. Tidak ada satupun diatara mereka yang cocok menjadi suami" bisiknya.

Kyuhyun kembali ke depan laptop Kibum. Dia menggerakkan kursor dan membuka video di folder lainnya. Ia pikir ia sudah habis menonton animasi yang ada di dalam folder itu.

Seorang wanita tampak di dalam video. Seorang pria menghampirinya, mereka berciuman. Lalu—

Sepertinya Kyuhyun salah folder.

Ika. Zordick

"Kibum!"

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap nyalang pada Kibum. Kibum tak terlalu memperdulikannya, dia hanya cukup mengganti pakaiannya, menggosok giginya kemudian tidur. Dia cukup lelah hari ini. "Kenapa kau menyimpan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam sana" Kyuhyun menunjuk laptop Kibum.

Kibum mengeriyit. "Maksudmu"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum. Menunjukkan deretan video porno di dalam laptopnya. "Aku lelaki normal. Aku butuh mengkonsumsinya" jawab Kibum acuh. Dia malas berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Selalu saja bertanya tentang ini dan itu yang terkesan tidak penting.

"Besok aku ikut ke sekolah!"

"Tidak!"

"Kibum!"

"Aku mau tidur. Tidurlah!"

"Kau laki laki brengsek. Bagaimana mungkin kau menonton tubuh wanita lain?"

"Lalu tubuh siapa yang harus ku tonton? Tubuhmu? Kau itu laki laki Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun merasa tertekan beban berat. "Kau harus sadar diri. Aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuh lelaki."

"Kibum"

"Apa lagi?"

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, tapi ada rasa sesak di dadanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir begitu saja. "Hei kau menangis?"

"SIAPA YANG MENANGIS? DASAR KAU BODOH!" Kyuhyun itu selain keras kepala juga suka mengatai Kibum bodoh. Kibum terdiam. Kenapa si lelaki jejadian ini sampai menangis. Kibum menarik Kyuhyun, menariknya ke dalam selimut.

"Tidurlah" dia menghapus air mata Kyuhyun.

Wanita mana yang tidak sakit hati jika di katakan oleh lelaki idamanannya bahwa tubuhnya tidak menarik. Hanya saja sepertinya Kyuhyun kurang peka pada perasaannya kalau dia mengidamkan Kibum. Kibum itu terlalu mesum dan bodoh menurutnya.

Ika. Zordick

Ini bukan hari yang cerah. Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya, mencibir awan yang menggelap dan kemudian menurunkan hujan. Dia ingin pergi ke sekolah Kibum dank arena hujan dia jadi kehilangan jejak dan berakhir di tempat yang tak ia ketahui dimana.

"Kibum~" dia mencoba memanggil Kibum dengan suara kecil. Takut juga kalau Kibum akan memarahinya dan ketahuan mengikuti.

Kyuhyun terkesiap ketika sebuah jas hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan seorang pria asing berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau kelihatan kedinginan. Kau baik baik saja?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya. Pria itu menawan. Apakah itu cinta sejatinya? Suami yang dicarinya?

"Em…" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam. Bingung apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Namaku Choi Seung Hyun. Ayo ikut denganku!"

(Nb : Jangan pernah mengikuti orang yang tak kau kenal walau dia tampan)

Ika. Zordick

"Kibum~" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang tergolek pasrah di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan gairah dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Matanya sayu menatap tepat ke dalam bola mata Kibum. "Kibum" Kibum bisa gila kalau di panggil dengan suara serak mendesah begitu.

Kyuhyun membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. Kibum tak mengerti, lehernya meremang melihat itu. sesuatu di selangkangannya terasa menegang. Kibum terdiam sejenak. Menenangkan pikirannya. Seseorang yang ia lihat di hadapannya adalah Kyuhyun berbentuk laki laki. Dadanya rata tapi kenapa Kibum rasanya ingin menyentuhnya?

"Kibum"

Kibum rasa ia gila. Ia sungguh terangsang dengan panggilan yang di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kibum"

Kibum sedang mengingat ingat tubuh wanita yang pernah di cicipinya. Tidak ada rasanya yang bisa membuat Kibum panas dingin seperti ini. "Kyuhyun, pakai bajumu" ini adalah sesuatu yang salah. Kibum yakin dia normal.

"Kau tak menginginkanku?"

"Jangan menangis!" Kibum bahkan tak bisa mengerem mulutnya. Ia tak tahan melihat air mata Kyuhyun. Padahal ia sering mengatai teman teman laki lakinya banci ketika menangis. Tapi Kyuhyun berbeda. Kyuhyun itu—

Special.

Kyuhyun itu—

Seseorang yang Kibum cintai.

Ketika menjadi seorang wanita, Kibum ingin melindunginya. Dan ketika peri hutan sialan itu menjadi lelaki. Kibum bergairah melihatnya dan merasakan hal yang sama juga ketika Kyuhyun menjadi seorang wanita. Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Ia ingin menjadi pria atau wanita. Kibum ingin melindunginya. Dia tak mampu merusak Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa"

"Karena aku laki laki?"

"Tidak." Kibum menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia mengambil pakaian Kyuhyun yang terjatuh di bawah ranjang. Ia memakaikannya dan mengecup dahi Kyuhyun. "Karena aku tahu kau belum siap."

"KIM KIBUUUUMMMMM"

GEDEBUG

BRUUUGH

Seorang pria mungil berkedip sesekali melihat Kibum yang jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit dari ranjang ruang kesehatan sekolah mereka. "Kau mimpi basah di siang bolong begini? Kau memang parah Kibum!"

"Kyuhyun kyuhyun. Jangan menangis!" Ryeowook mempraktekkan cara Kibum mengigau. "Siapa Kyuhyun? Wanita mana itu? belum kau tiduri ya?"

Kibum bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh. Naik kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya. "Dari pada itu kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku hanya membangunkanmu, bel pulang sudah berlalu dua puluh menit lalu" Ryeowook menatap Kibum. "Nah bisa katakan siapa Kyuhyun? Gadis seperti apa dia?"

"Dia laki laki"

"Eh?"

"Dan aku baru saja mimpi basah dengan laki laki. Sebaiknya kau hati hati, bisa saja kau ku nodai sekarang"

"Aku pulang duluan, Kibum" Ryeowook buru buru keluar dari ruangan kesehatan itu. Derap langkah larinya terdengar setelahnya.

Kibum menghela nafas. Dia menepuk kepalanya sesekali, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun sekarang adalah seorang laki laki dan dirinya yang wanita tidak pantas untuk orang seperti Kibum cintai. Kyuhyun itu peri hutan. Mahluk suci yang menolongnya meski dia hampir mati karena birahinya. Kibum itu memalukan bahkan nyaris menjijikkan.

"Kibum" Kibum menoleh ke arah pintu saat ada yang memanggil namanya. Hani berada di sana, wanita cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ah~ ada apa Hani?" Kibum selalu berusaha terlihat ramah. Karena dia tokoh jahatnya, bukan tokoh utama yang dingin yang hanya akan ramah pada cintanya.

"Aku—"

"Tutup pintunya dan buka bajumu!" Ini bisa di manfaatkan, Kibum akan mengecek sendiri apakah ia masih bereaksi pada wanita sexy dan cantik seperti Hani. Dia akan melupakan Kyuhyun.

Senyuman pembunuh itu terlihat. Siapa wanita yang tak akan bertekuk lutut pada Kibum? Tapi kembali suara ponselnya harus mengganggu kegiatan panasnya.

Dia melihat nama 'cadel' tertulis di sana. Dia mengangkatnya—dengan posisi masih mencumbui sang wanita.

" _Hyung, apakah Kyuhyun hyung kau jual di club LGBT?"_

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Kibum spontan mendorong tubuh Hani. Mengambil seragam bagian atasnya yang tercecer di lantai.

" _Dia di lelang di club LGBT di daerah H."_

"APA? Hei cadel! Lakukan sesuatu agar dia tak terjual. Aku akan segera ke sana"

" _Kau pikir aku tak uthaha dari tadi datar! Uang di dompetku thudah hampir habith!"_ Sehun balik berteriak dari seberang sana.

Kibum menatap Hani. Dia menghela nafas. Diambilnya seragam Hani dan dipakaikannya ke tubuh wanita itu. "Aku minta maaf. Jangan pernah buka bajumu sembarangan jika bukan untuk suamimu. Kau mengerti" Kibum mengacak rambut wanita itu dan berlalu dari sana.

Dan suara tangis terdengar.

Ika. Zordick

Kibum jelas melihat motor adiknya terpakir di sana. Ia turun dari taxy dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah klub itu—setelah sebelumnya ia melepaskan blazer sekolahnya. Tidak ada anak sekolahan yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam club.

"Kartu tanda pengenalmu"

Kibum berdecih. Ia cepat mengirim pesan singkat pada Sehun dan adiknya itu langsung menjemput Kibum di pintu masuk.

Mereka memasuki sebuah lorong dengan anak tangga menuju ke bawah tanah. "Bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun bisa di lelang di sana?"

"Kalau kau tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin aku tahu, hyung" protes Sehun. "Kita akan dibunuh mommy kalau dia tahu anak kesayangannya berada di tempat laknat ini"

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku atau kau?"

"Tentu saja Kyuhyun!"

"Ngomong ngomong Sehun, sejak kapan kau nongkrong di club LGBT?"

Hening—

"Ah itu tidak penting. Yang penting selamatkan Kyuhyun hyung dulu"

Di ujung lorong mereka sampai di sebuah aula dengan panggung besar. Kibum bisa melihat Kyuhyun di sana dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Ia hanya menggunakan kemeja putih yang nyaris tak menutupi apapun pada tubuhnya. Kemeja itu basah dan Kibum bisa melihat permukaan kulit Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"KYUHYUN!" teriak Kibum. Entahlah, ia marah. Marah untuk apa.

Kyuhyun mendongak. Wajahnya memerah, matanya membengkak bahkan jejak air mata itu masih jelas terlihat. "KIBUM KIBUM KIBUM! KIBUM!" Kyuhyun menangis lagi. Menangis seperti bocah kecil yang akhirnya ditemukan oleh orang tuanya.

Para orang bertubuh besar langsung menghadang Kibum ketika Kibum hendak melangkah ke depan. "Baiklah apa tidak ada tawaran lain"

"Dua juta!" Kibum langsung mengangkat tangannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harga terakhir pelelangan. Ia hanya punya uang segitu di dalam tabungannya. Uang yang akan digunakannya untuk membeli mobil nantinya.

"TERJUAL!" Kibum menghela nafas lega saat mendengar tawarannya langsung di terima.

"Kau bodoh hyung! Harga penawarannya masih di kisaran lima ratus ribu"

Kibum seolah tidak memperdulikan Sehun lagi. Dia berlari menerobos kerumunan. Dia cepat memanjat panggung yang ada Kyuhyun di sana. Ia langsung menyerahkan ATMnya pada pihak yang berada di sana. "Pinnya ******"

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Kibum melepas seluruh ikatan di tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Kibum erat. Manusia itu mengerikan. Mereka lebih mengerikan daripada beruang di hutan. "Mana yang sakit?"

"Hyung tidak apa apa?" Sehun tampak khawatir. Khawatir tentang nyawanya juga jika Hyuna dan Hyunseung marah marah. Dia segera melepas jaket kulitnya dan Kibum cepat meraihnya dan memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah jangan menangis" Kibum menangkup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kibum… aku tidak bisa menikah. Aku—" tangis Kyuhyun pecah. Kibum memilih mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun—seperti koala.

"Ayo kita pergi!" kata Kibum pada adiknya. Sehun menurut.

Ika. Zordick

Hyuna menatap iba pada Kibum yang hanya duduk di samping Kyuhyun sambil memegangi tangan lelaki bertubuh kurus itu. "Kibum, Kyuhyun akan baik baik saja"

Kibum hanya menanggapi ibunya dengan senyum. "Mom, dadaku sakit" Kibum bergumam. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun lagi dan dia tak sadar ia menangis. "Aku tak menyangka ia akan mengalami kejadian yang mengerikan seperti tadi"

"Kyuhyun yang malang." Hyuna berlari keluar. Ia perlu pelukan dari sang suami. Ia juga lelah menangis seharian ketika mendengar kejadian yang menimpa seseorang yang ia anggap anak sendiri.

Kibum menunduk. Ia mengecup jemari Kyuhyun. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun dengan tak bisa mencari suami lagi. Mereka menodai Kyuhyun.

"Kibum" suara serak Kyuhyun ini bukan yang diinginkan Kibum. Ia tak ingin mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Ia lebih suka dengan suara marah Kyuhyun yang selalu mengatainya mahluk menyedihkan yang mesum.

Kibum mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. "Ya? Kenapa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Mukamu jelek sekali Kibum"

"Itu karenamu! Jangan pernah keluar sendirian lagi. Apa kau tahu betapa aku mencemaskanmu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lebih keras. "Kibum! Cium aku!" kali ini matanya menyayu. Kibum menelan ludahnya gugup.

Kibum menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun. "Kau mencintaiku kan?"—membuat Kibum terpaku. "Kau lihat ini" Kyuhyun menunjuk jemarinya yang saling bertaut pada Kibum. Sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari jalinan akar berwarna hijau tua disana terlihat bersinar. "Kau sedang memberikan energy cinta itu padaku dan aku akan sembuh dengan sangat cepat. Kau tidak bisa berbohong"

"Syukurlah syukurlah"

"Kibum"

"Hm"

"Aku minta maaf. Kesucianku—" Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Ia kemudian mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Kibum. "Lupakanlah aku. Aku sudah tidak pantas denganmu"

"Bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh itu, peri hutan!" Kibum mengecup dahi Kyuhyun. Menatap dalam ke dalam matanya yang seolah bercahaya. "Bukankah aku adalah orang yang kau cari. Aku akan menerimamu apa adanya. Aku juga bukan seseorang yang terlalu baik untukmu. Tapi aku ingin berusaha Kyuhyun. Hukumlah aku! Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Pikiran mesummu menghilang Kibum!"

Kibum hanya menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu cintai aku sebagai laki laki. Apakah kau mampu?" itu keputusan Kyuhyun dan ia menatap Kibum seolah menantangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu yang manapun dirimu. Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun."

"Tapi kau kira aku tak mengetahui kau mencumbui wanita lain tadi ha?" Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Kibum keras. Membuat lelaki itu mengaduh. Dia kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Cium aku! Aku menginginkannya Kibum!" Kibum tersenyum mendengar perintah itu. ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Mengecup lembut bibir itu dan mulai melumatnya pelan. Jantung Kibum berdebar keras karenanya. Apakah ini rasanya cinta? Terasa menyesakkan tapi nikmat. Dan perut Kibum terasa tergelitik ketika Kyuhyun membalasnya.

Ia menyukainya.

Rasa bibir Kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik.

Dia bersumpah hanya ada rasa ini untuk hari harinya kelak.

"Hoi. Kalian bercinta tanpa menutup pintu" Kibum melepas ciumannya. Melempar glare pada adiknya yang berdiri sok keren di ambang pintu dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding. Sehun tertawa sambil menggumam maaf. Dia menutup pintunya kemudian. "Lanjutkan hyung! Aku shipper kalian! Hahaahha"

END

"DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"  
Berhubungan karena akan adanya Kibum itu urutan ke 12 di SJ dan Kyuhyun urutan ke 13 (diurutkan usia) maka para author Kihyun dan beberapa Kihyun shipper beranggapan kalau itu "KiHyun Days" (13 Desember). Kita segenap keluarga besar penggemar imajinasi yang dirangkum dalam bentuk tulisan bernama FanFiction maka marilah kita membuat event itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kibum & Kyuhyun paradise FF in December".  
Baiklah baiklah, cara gampangnya berpartisipasi adalah sebagai berikut :  
Author :  
\- Menulis FF di akunnya masing masing dalam situs FFn  
\- Genre dan lainnya bebas  
\- GS / BL (diperbolehkan)  
\- Brothership / Romance / Family (No problem)  
\- Mencantumkan kata "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.  
\- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.  
\- One shoot / Chapteran dibebaskan  
\- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)  
\- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)  
\- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD  
Reader :  
\- Membaca FF yang telah di publish  
\- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)  
\- Diperbolehkan menulis saran dan pujian (dengan kata yang sopan)  
\- Diwajibkan meriview yang sudah di baca walaupun tidak sesuai kata hati.  
\- Langsung di kotak review'an bukan di PM  
\- Tidak diperbolehkan menagih FF lain dan Out Of Topic  
Nah.. kita sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam penulisan. baik sebagai reader maupun author. Harap diperhatikan.  
Nb : JANGAN LUPA MEMBUAT DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN DI SUMMARY  
^^ Terima kasih  
Sign  
Istri Kibum xD  
(Copas dari tahun lalu - parah ya ane)  
Harap undangan ini di copy di setiap FF dan PM para author Kihyun agar eventnya semakin besar


End file.
